Heretofore, numerous procedures have been proposed, and some tested, for the tertiary recovery of hydrocarbons such as crude oil from subsurface geologic formations or reservoirs to maximize the recovery of oil from those reservoirs. In this regard, numerous materials have been injected into reservoirs, for example, hot water, steam, miscible displacement fluids, micellar displacement fluids, and the like.
Also heretofore, in situ combustion procedures have been proposed and tested wherein a fire was lit in the reservoir itself utilizing oil in place as fuel, and an oxidant such as air was injected into the reservoir to keep the fire going. This procedure heats the reservoir and the oil remaining therein to render the oil more flowable and thereby maximize the quantity of oil recovered from a given reservoir.